1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to remove liquid from carpet. In particular, the present invention relates to a device that provides a suction force to remove liquid from carpet and provides for simple disposal of the liquid so removed.
2. Prior Art
Raising liquid by use of suction force is known in many applications. Vacuum cleaners and other mechanical devices have been used for this purpose.
Liquid spilled on carpet is a problem, particularly with wall-to-wall carpet which is often difficult to remove. The spilled liquid will quickly disperse and must be brought to the surface and removed to prevent the carpet and underlying floor from being damaged.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ______________________________________ RE 13,096.sup. Bimm 665,637 Grey 751,253 Brady 770,762 Lipp 1,927,350 Schopp 3,751,746 Elbreder 3,820,182 Vockroth 4,094,031 Cellini ______________________________________
Elbreder (U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,746) discloses a sponge material on a handle for soaking up liquids. After being drawn into the sponge material, the sponge material may then be pressed against a perforated plate mounted within a container which is used to collect liquid.
Lipp (U.S. Pat. No. 770,762) and Bimm (U.S. Pat. No. Re 13,096) disclose pumps provided with manually operated pistons to draw air for removal of dust.
Grey (U.S. Pat. No. 665,637) discloses a blackboard eraser having a dust suction valve to draw chalk dust into a chamber.
Brady (U.S. Pat. No. 751,253) discloses an air pump providing a current of air to force accumulation of chips from a drilled hole.
Vockroth (U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,182) discloses an underwater cleaner having a pump to draw water and debris therein.
Cellini (U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,031) discloses an underwater vacuum suction device.
It can be seen that the idea of lifting liquid with a manually operated pump or vacuum mechanism is known. No references, however, disclose the use of a suction or vacuum mechanism in combination with an absorption material to remove a liquid.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a device to remove liquid from carpet by creating a seal around a portion of the carpet, providing a suction or vacuum force on the carpet to lift the liquid from the carpet, and providing an absorption material to retain the liquid so removed.